onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Punk Hazard
Blackbeard Island visit Okay, I just wanna make a point: this island is NOT the same one the Blackbeard Pirates rested while they were trying to trade the Bonney Pirates for a Marine battleship. They may look similar due to the burning, but the fence is NOT around the one Blackbeard visited, and the building structure within is also different. So let's wait for any new chapters to come out before diving into that point, unless someone can compare the currently available images and determine it as a fact, as in Raijin Island. 07:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :It seems to originate from Arlong Park forums as someone pointed it out there first. -_- One-Winged Hawk 11:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) It's a different island.. It might also be the island we saw drake on, but it is still far too early to state anything along the lines: 'this was the island that........' (OnePieceNation 22:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC)) Punk Hazard may be the island that once was Vegapunk's laboratory or some kind of, testing industry. 23:14, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Speculations would be best on a blog or in the forum, its prob. best to treat this island like we've never seen it before unless otherwise stated that we have seen it. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 23:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Exactly, we don't need any speculation. 00:28, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Diving Suit Guys Should we add something about the wierd guys on the Thousand Sunny? I think someone said that they had PH for Punk Hazard on their suits, but I'm not sure....they weren't on the island and could have honestly come from everywhere....so......what? 19:05, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Can't we just wait for the new chapter? We can't categorize them in Punk Hazard yet.. PH must mean Punk Hazard yeah, but still... That's what I figured, just didn't want to leave anything out. 20:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Just say that three guys in hazmat suits who seem to be from the island gassed Thousand Sunny and took the Straw Hats on board hostage save for Brook. 21:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC) PH-006 It says PH-006, not 008. --Klobis 12:59, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Characters Shouldn't we add the Punk Hazard inhabitants???? Nah, inhabitants come and go, like we don't do it for Marineford. And sign your post with ~~~~. 19:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Name Quit changing the name of the Burning Lands and Ice Lands. Scanlations are not official. SeaTerror 15:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Caesar Clown's Organization I may be wrong but if memory serves all of Caesar's subordinates defected after realizing he used them. It wasn't just Brownbeard. 10:35, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that's right. 10:41, April 28, 2013 (UTC) In other words, we should consider changing the table, leaving only Ceasar, the yeti brothers and the dragon (which I think is dead) as active "members" of CC's organization and put everybody else under "Former". Further, wouldn't it make more sense to have 4 pictures in a row instead of 5 to avoid empty cells? 12:59, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Actually we will have to put the Dragon on the former members section cause it's dead so we will only have 3 active people so we will keep the 5 pictures in a row since 3 pics in a row won't look good at all.Also please take this conversation 13:06, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Shout out? anyone else think this island looks like a Pokeball? Yoshiyuki17 (talk) 05:26, March 23, 2018 (UTC)